Hallo'Parc
by Kahlan76
Summary: Leeteuk en à assez de ne faire que rire et s'amuser, il voudrait pouvoir passer ses soirées tranquille. Mais ce sentiment de raz le bol n'est il pas du à ses sentiments qu'il n'arrive à exprimer? Peut être qu'en cette soirée Halloween quelque chose se révèlera à lui.


N'avaient ils pas passer l'âge, se demanda Leeteuk en déambulant dans l'allée du parc d'attraction. Il s'était laissé convaincre par son groupe d'ami de fêter Halloween ici et de ternir toute la nuit si il était possible... ça cette idée était copyrightée Heechul. Il avait donné le pari à chacun d'entre eux de rester dans le parc à sa fermeture.

L'ainé de la bande avait décidé de les abandonner à ce délire et de rentrer tranquillement après avoir passé une soirée aussi bonne qu'elle pouvait l'être vu la circonstance. En effet Heechul était toujours collé à sa meilleur amie, Jessica ce qui agaçait Leeteuk. Celui ci éprouvait, depuis longtemps, pour son cadet une certaine attirance. Il n'avait rien montré à personne prenant sur lui quand la jalousie le titillait trop.

Cette fois encore Jessica insistait toujours pour faire les attractions avec lui ou avec sa petite sœur Krystal. Mais même quand Heechul était libre, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour se mettre à coté de lui avant Leeteuk. Et combien même il serait installé prêt de lui, qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait de cette avantage? Bien sur le coté excentrique du jeune homme aurait assuré un bon moment mais les "bon moments" n'avaient plus la même saveur.

Tout le monde se mêla à la foule pour assister à la parade marquant la dernière attraction du parc. Ensuite tout les autre rejoindrait le parking et s'en irait, y compris Leeteuk. Celui ci voyait dans les yeux de certain l'excitation grandir. Sungmin, Sunny et Wookie attachés les uns aux autres ne se lâchaient pas, sans doute avait ils passaient la soirée à repérer les endroits où se cacher. Yoona et Yoochun semblaient se ficher de la suite des aventures, trop occupés à se manger des yeux, tout comme Jonghyun et Key qui le faisait eux avec plus de discrétion. Leeteuk lui était passif, prés de Kangin, Onew, son poulet fris, Krystal, Luna, Victoria, Yesung et Changmin.

Il jeta un œil derrière, mais préféra vite concentrait de nouveau son attention aux citrouilles, et autre chaudrons qui défilaient... Heechul et Jessica se chuchotaient à l'oreille des choses qui sans doute ne lui plairait pas d'entendre.

A la fin du feux d'artifice, quand le mouvement de foule partait en direction de la sortie, Kangin passa à coté de lui.

_ Alors rendez vous au parking. on se tient au courant par message si certain se sont fait chopé... Maintenant, dispersion!

Leeteuk n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de participer à ce jeux puéril que Kangin était déjà parti avec Onew et Victoria. Il vit un peu tout le monde s'éloigner d'un pas rapide le cohorte, mais sans plus vouloir se préoccupé de où était chacun et en particulier Heechul, il commença à suivre tout les inconnus qui l'entourait. Mais une main attrapa son poignet le forçant à se retourner.

_ Tu veux pas jouer? lui demanda Heechul en plaquant son regard au sien  
_ Non merci, très peu pour moi. En plus en dix minutes il est cramé votre jeux!  
_ Ah donc tu as peur des ennuies qui pourrait en découler? Je ne te savais pas aussi froussard Teukie! Surtout que c'est Halloween... la nuit où il faut dépasser ses limites!

_ Dépasse les tout seul tes limites, moi j'ai mieux à faire.

Il tenta de se dégager de son emprises mais Heechul tint bon.

_ Non, tu me suis. On fait équipe!

Heechul emporta Leeteuk un peu à l'écart. Leeteuk ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre ne tenta pas de nouveau de s'en aller et préférait attendre un moment profitable pour sa fuite. Ils arrivèrent donc d'abord derrière un stand d'auto tamponneuse. Où il desserra son emprise.

_ C'est bon, je peux partir maintenant?  
_ Certainement pas! Cette nuit on doit se crée plein de souvenir, et sans toi ça entacherait la fête!  
_ Évite moi les flatteries s'il te plait.  
_ Alors évite moi de te courir après.

Bel ironie ... Si Heechul lui courrait vraiment après dans un autre domaine, nul doute que Leeteuk ferait bien vite de feindre une chute pour se faire attraper. Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de participer aux festivités. Heechul n'avait qu'à chercher Jessica tiens! D'ailleurs il se demandait bien où était son alter ego.

_ Pourquoi tu me gonfle au fait , Jessica est où?  
_ Bah elle est partie avec Krystal et Yesung se cacher je ne sais où.  
_ Donc en désespoir de cause c'est moi que tu fais chier?  
_ Leeteuk...

Heechul s'était approché dangereusement de Leeteuk. Il voulait imposer sa taille, imposer son choix... Celui ci aurait aimé que ça ne marche pas ... aurait...

_ Leeteuk, sache que je voudrais te faire chier chaque jour que dieu fait mais que je me contrôle bien... mais ce soir chacun à la droit de laisser leur petit démon. Et le mien me pousse à faire équipe avec toi... Alors tu vas faire taire le petit ange à ta gauche et faire comme moi: t'éclater!

Le jeune homme écoutait ses paroles, même si son regard lui se brouillait un peu. Il était bien trop proche. Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Après tout, lui qui tout le long de la soirée déplorait ne pas avoir été seul avec lui, l'occasion était là rêvée.

Aux Haut Parleurs des messages pour rappeler la fermeture imminente passaient en boucle et dans toute les langues. Heechul attrapa donc de nouveau Leeteuk et continua de s'éloigner de l'allée centrale. Ils arrivèrent prés du train fantôme. L'attraction ayant été fermée avant la parade la dame de ménage venait à peine d'en sortir et plus aucun mécanicien n'occupaient les lieux. Heechul en profita pour se glissait au dessus de la barrière de sécurité et passait à travers les battants de la porte.

Leeteuk qui fut obligé de le suivre arriva dans la première pièce du spectacle. Rien de bien impressionnant. Des toiles d'araignée , un fantôme à la gauche, quelques lumières allogènes restant allumées autour des rails les éclairé quand même. Heechul lui continuait à avancer jusqu'à la prochaine pièce qui donnait sur une pente. Les deux amis descendirent habillement jusqu'à une nouvelle plate forme où une sorcière mélangeait son chaudron avec un air machiavélique.

_ Héhé faut qu'on se prenne en photo assis sur le chaudron! On a tous en charge de fournir l'album photo de cette soirée!  
_ Heechul... soupira Leeteuk  
_ Au mieux de crisser viens prendre une photo!

Heechul s'assit sur le chaudron et pendant que Leeteuk faisait de même prépara son téléphone .

_ Allez au bout de trois, UN, DEUX, TROIS, Kimchiiiii!

Les deux jeunes hommes se prirent au jeux tout de même, et firent quelque clichés. Heechul en envoya certain au reste du groupe qui lui répondirent avec le leur. Ainsi ils virent Sunny, Sungmin et Ryeowook entassés dans une citrouille sur la colline d'à coté.

_ Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser eux aussi, fit remarquer Heechul.  
_ Oui... c'est de leur âge.  
_ Leeteuk! Tu peux un peut arrêter de jouer au vieux con! s'impatienta son vis à vis. Où est passé le Teukie qui aimait se déguiser, qui était le premier à rire aux éclats pour des blagues de gamins, qui apprenait de farces aux petits! Maintenant quoiqu'on fasse tu te sens trop bien pour participer.  
_ Parce que j'en ai marre de jouer! Marre d'être un éternel adolescent, ça te va peut être à toi d'être toujours en train de fêter quelque chose, de flirter à tout vent avec tout le monde. Mais moi j'en peux plus. j'ai envie de pouvoir me poser parfois sans avoir des tas de choses qui me bouffe le crane... je veux la tranquillité! explosa Leeteuk

Le jeune homme n'avait pas tout dit bien évidement. Pas dit que si il ne pouvait s'amuser pleinement pendant les soirées, et que donc il voulait les éviter c'était bien car voir Heechul n'avait rien de drôle au vu des circonstances. Le voir rire avec d'autre, dont Jessica ou le voir enlacer certain de leur dongsaeng étaient des images qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit.

_ La tranquillité? A notre âge tu crois pas qu'on aura tout le temps d'être tranquille plus tard! Et c'est quoi ces histoire de flirt? Je flirterai avec qui déjà, dis moi je suis sur d'être surpris!  
_ Jessica... vous vous quittez jamais...  
_ Sica et Moi... non mais tu déraille complètement. Sica... Sica! Tu sais définitivement rien de moi, ou même de la façon dont je flirte et tu oses te monter des films comme ça sur mon compte! Je me demande bien pourquoi moi je cherche toujours à te comprendre.  
_ Tu cherche à me comprendre? Tu veux dire que le grand Heechul cherche à comprendre le vieux con que je suis? Quel honneur! Ne me fait pas rire, ce qui te fait chier, c'est que avec la maturité je me suis éloigné de ta cour.  
_ Eloigné? Rassure toi tu vas vite te rapproché.

Heechul avait pris la nuque de Leeteuk pour ramener ses lèvres à lui. Et quand il ne prit pas plus de précaution et insérer sa langue dans sa bouche, Teukie fit la même chose que toute la soirée durant : se laisser faire et suivre. Heechul continua son baiser, toujours assis sur le chaudron, il e colla encore plus à lui, l'enlaçant par la taille. Leeteuk sentant l'odeur de son ami se collait à sa chemise et l'ensorcelait à tel point qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit imprimé à sa peau. Il répondit alors au baiser avec la fougue qu'il avait contenu jusqu'alors, emmêlant leur langues dans un joyeux jeux d'attrape moi si tu peux.

Il continuèrent un long moment avant que Heechul ne fasse glisser sa main froide sous le t shirt de son ami. Bien que ce contact était glacial il laissa une marque brulante sur la peau de Leeteuk qui voulut aussitôt imposer la sienne sur Heechul. a son tour il passa ses mains autour du cou de son cou, jusqu'à sa nuque tout en se rapprochant encore.

La main du cadet s'était de nouveau rabaisser et suivait désormais le contour de la ceinture de Teukie jusqu'à l'ouvrir avec la même vitesse qu'il mit à baisser la fermeture éclair du jean. Ce dernier sentait parfois les doigts de Heechul sur son bas ventre ce qui provoquait de léger frissons.

Heechul pourtant se dégagea de son étreinte et avant que Leeteuk ne redescendent sur terre et n'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il était déjà a terre en face du chaudron et de Teuki. Il releva ses fesses légèrement afin de faire glisser le pantalon et son boxer à ses chevilles. Devant son sexe à vu Heechul se lécha la lèvre supérieure avant de la poser sur la verge de son amant.

Leeteuk sentant cette douce caresse, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de celui qui lui prodiguait pour l'y encourager. Heechul fit donc courir sa langue sur lui avant de venir le prendre totalement en bouche. L'ainée avait beaucoup de mal à contenir le plaisir qu'ile ressentait. L'acte en lui même était bien sur très agréable mais savoir que c'était Heechul qui lui faisait était encore plus excitant.

_ Heechul...

L'interpelé jeta un coup d'œil au visage de l'autre.? il rayonnait de plaisir ce qui gonfla son cœur à un tel point qu'il faillit éclater. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être déranger par l'arrière plan si bien qu'il se retira un moment.

Leeteuk se sentit instinctivement frustré et ce fut avec un air de gamin qu'il lui demanda des explications.

_ C'est... c'est fini?

Heechul s'empêcha de rire.

_ Loin de là, mais cette sorcière derrière, nous regarde avec un air lubrique ça me coupe un peu donc, si tu me permet...

Il prit en coupe les fesses de son amant et l'emporta avec lui dans la salle suivante. Ils découvrirent une salle avec dans le fond une immense araignée et tapissait de toiles.

_ Là c'est moi qui vais flipper! T'a vu cette araignée!  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Heechul l'emporta derrière une des toiles très opaque qui cachait une manette de contrôle.

_ Là... ça va nettement mieux.

Il l'installa sur la petite table et voulut de nouveau se pencher vers son sexe. Hors Leeteuk l'en empêcha.

_ Non... je veux plus!

Leeteuk avait prononcer ce vœux sans vraiment savoir ce que ce plus signifiait. Heechul revint tout de même à sa hauteur et l'embrassa avec passion, imprimant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il caressa la cambrure des hanches de l'autre pour loger sa main vers son fondement à quoi il donne accès en allongeant légèrement son ainé. Il humidifia ses doigts avant d'y revenir et de fondre de nouveau vers un baiser.

Il caressa la seule ouverture vers la pénétration afin de la rendre plus accueillant et simple. Leeteuk se cambrait déjà sur lui ce qui excitait encore plus Heechul.

Il introduit un doigt pour l'habituer doucement. Mais il ne bougea pas tout de suite, il continuait de l'embrasser fougueusement avant d'aborder la phase critique. Il fit de petit va et viens puis des petits ronds de plus en plus actifs. Leeteuk essayait d'échapper aux lèvres de Heechul sans doute pour mieux respirer, en effet son cœur s'emballait et sa respiration se faisait trop intense.

Quand il fut prêt Heechul quitta bel et bien sa bouche mais c'était pour aller front contre front, regard à regard, nez contre nez. Ainsi il enleva ses doigts de l'orifice et plaça son pénis contre lui. Heechul lisait bel et bien un peu de peur dans ses yeux mais lui-même en avait tellement envie.

Avec une lenteur quasiment exagéré il entra en lui faisant céder la chair sous lui. Il se doutait que Leeteuk avait mal, il voyait sa mâchoire se crisper mais ne rien faire pour l'arrêter pourtant. Il lui caressa les joues et les rides de douleurs qui se formait sur son front.

Au bon de longue minutes Heechul avait pu remarquer un certain changement chez son ami. Il était mieux, plus à l'aise. Il bougea et faillit lui-même craquer quand il sentit ce resserrement sur son pénis si caractéristique du désir palpitant de son partenaire.

Leeteuk gémit faiblement, mais gémit tout de même. Heechul continua doucement sa progression, l'agrémentant de petit mouvement de hanche afin de prendre pleinement possession de lui. Ce dernier jeta encore une fois ses bras à son cou afin de rapprochait leur deux corps jusqu'à l'extrême.

Les coups de reins se firent donc plus rapides, les respirations plus saccadées, les membres plus tendus jusqu'à l'apothéose qu'ils sentirent tout deux arrivés et avaient envie de le faire durer. Alors quand l'orgasme les dévastas il ne dirent pas un mot pendant longtemps. Il se laissèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans les bras de l'autre, encore l'un dans l'autre.

Heechul se dégagea de l'intimité de Teukie mais aucunement de ses bras. Au contrainte il s'y blottit un peu plus.

_ Heechul?  
_ Hum?  
_ Ce qui vient de se passer... c'est juste ton petit démon qui a parlé?

Heechul releva la tête vers lui.

_ Bien au contraire... je n'ai écouté que mon ange! Comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire. Teukie, ce moment j'en avais rêvé pendant longtemps... depuis presque des années.

Leeteuk lui aussi commença à le fixer d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ Tu n'es pas avec Jessica?  
_ Avec Sica! Dis ça va pas toujours pas bien chez toi. C'est ma meilleure amie et si tu doute à quel point c'est platonique entre nous deux, met toi dans la tête que c'est elle qui m'a poussé à venir te chercher ce soir. Elle qui a lancé l'idée de cette exploration de nuit en espérant que je trouve le courage de... faire ce que je viens de faire. Enfin je pense pas qu'elle ai prévu si loin.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement ce que Leeteuk trouva adorable. Ainsi cette idée était en fait copyrighté Jessica... rien d'étonnant à ça non plus.

_ Je la remercierai alors car moi aussi j'avais envie de vivre ça avec toi, même si je ne savais pas à quel point c'était loin de se que j'imaginais.  
_ Pourquoi tu as encore mal?  
_ Non pas du tout. C'est dans l'optique contraire que j'était en deçà de la vérité... c'était meilleur que je ne l'avais rêvé.  
_ On pourra donc recommencer à l'occasion?  
_ Plus souvent qu'à l'occasion même.

Leeteuk et Heechul s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps encore avant de se rappeler le lieu et la situation. Ils se rhabillèrent et en profitèrent pour se froller dés qu'il le pouvait.

Une heure était bientôt passé et le pari allait être conclu. Ils sortirent donc discrètement du train fantôme et se cachérent derrière les bâtiments dés qu'ils le pouvaient . Devant la sortie ils réussirent à escalader le grillage et courut jusqu'au parking.

Là bas, tout essoufflé ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours les mains quand tout les autres les fixèrent avant de pouffer. Heechul tenta de reprendre constance, sans lâcher la main chaude entre ses doigts.

_ Alors personne n'a perdu et ne s'est fait attrapé? Demanda t il  
_ Siiii, s'exclama Sungmin, Yoona et Yoochun!

Les deux amoureux étaient assis sur le capot de la voiture du jeune homme.

_ Oui... on a d'abord une excellente raison ça. Vous voulez l'entendre Leeteuk? Heechul?  
_ Ouai, marmona ce dernier.  
_ On s'est très vite dirigé vers le train fantôme, vous voyez lequel n'Est-ce pas?

Heechul et Leeteuk baisèrent les yeux d'un même ensemble. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Yoochun de continuer d'un air moqueur.

_ Donc on s'était bien dissimulé prés à attendre de ressortir... quand on a entendu des bruits intrigants. Etrange non?  
_ Yoochun arrêtes, le pria sa petite amie après un bisou sur la joue. En tout cas je suis contente que tout ce soit bien placé.

Après avoir souris aux deux jeunes hommes afin d'être sur qu'ils ait compris à quel point elle était heureuse pour eux, Yoona se tourna vers Jessica.

_ Toi tu vas pas arrêter de jubiler pendant des plombes!  
_ Exactement!

Leeteuk s'éloigna un peu et alla prendre dans ses bras la fausse blonde.

_ Bon les enfants! On va pas finir la soirée maintenant , je vous invite chez moi pour la conclure en beauté!  
_ Leeteuk est redevenu fêtard! Alléluia! S'écria Kangin.

Dans son coin le sourire d'Heechul fut en demi teinte. Il était heureux que Leeteuk soit redevenu ce qu'il était vraiment... mais aurait largement préféré rééditait l'expérience de toute à l'heure dés ce soir... Tampis ils y aurait bien d'autre soir comme celui-ci, inutile d'attendre Halloween maintenant.


End file.
